one night only
by Spartan Shiori
Summary: what do you do when ur vaizard lover's hollow takes over for the night...and you happen to be in the same bed?...easy have sex  obvious ichixhitsu but its mostly about hichixhitsu...[oneshot]


Ming: hello…I kno ive started many ((well not many but enough)) stories an haven't finished but that's all gonna change _hopefully_ after this one. I don't see this pairing at all so it got me thinking…wat would happen if toshiro-kun met hichgo? Lets find out

Ichigo: WAT?! No toshiro is mine..im not sharing him!!  
Toshiro: im not yours kurosaki…and its hitsugaya taicho to you!!!  
Ichigo: (Grabs toshiro and kisses him) yes u are cuz you're my boyfriend remember!  
Toshiro: (blushes)..o-oh yea  
Ming: o.O (grins) such a cute couple  
Hichigo: mingling doesn't own bleach or its characters  
Ming: (glomps hichigo) OMG I luv you!!!! I wanna take u home cuz ur so sexy!!!  
Hichigo: (evil smirk) well thank you  
Ichigo/toshiro: (dual sigh) on with the story

* * *

It was late at night, close to 12am when Hitsugaya woke up. He looked over at his sleeping orange-haired lover and sighed. _This wasn't what I had in mind when I requested to speak to him_..._i didnt intend on staying the night or for the matter sleeping with him tonight...maybe some other night when i wasnt on a mission_ he thought rolling over to gaze out the window. His original reason for seeing the shinigami substitute was to ask questions concerning his other half. The soul society had begun to have their doubts that they could trust him in the up coming battle. 

-_Flash back_-

In the soul society…

"_Hitsugaya taicho… since you and kurosaki Ichigo on better terms than the rest of us, I request that you gather information on his inner hollow and just how much control he has over it. From what ever information you get, you will decide whether or not it poses a threat…understand?" Yamamoto-taicho said._  
"…_hai sotaicho" Hitsugaya responded before leaving._

In Ichigo's room

"_so basically… that old fart doesn't trust me…damn bastard" Ichigo growled. Toshiro sighed and sat down next to him, " its not you they don't trust you…its just that they're worried about_ him..._ you said it yourself before that when ever he comes out, he doesn't care who he's fighting…he'll only want to kill them, enemy or ally…" he responded hugging_ _the substitute. "yea…yea. I know…ne…Toshiro…" Ichigo said softly. "wha-mmph" Toshiro was cut off when lips were suddenly pressed against his. Thankfully no one was around to hear the moans and shouts coming Ichigo's room  
_

_-end of flashback-_

Hitsugaya blushed at the memory and sat up. _I should head back to the soul society…!? Whats this reiatsu??_ He thought alarmed as he turned to face Ichigo. It was definitely that of a hollow and was coming from the teen lying beside him. Slowly Ichigo sat up and glanced over at the young taicho. But they werent the warm brown eyes Toshiro knew…these were yellow and the whites had become black. "I…Ichigo…no…you're his…" his voice trailed off. He felt smothered by the reiatsu of the hollow who just grinned at him. "ah…so you're the one king is in love with…interesting" he chuckled darkly, looking him up and down, "this will be fun…just when I finally get my chance to take over look at what I find" he closed the gap between him and Toshiro. "just who the hell are you!!?" Toshiro demanded. "king gave me the name Hichigo...remember it cause you'll be screaming it later" he said his trademark smile on his face. Toshiro gasped as he was pinned down.

"get off me!" Toshiro snarled angrily. Hichigo laughed at him, " not a chance whitey…I wanna have some fun. Why does the king get to keep you all to himself huh?" he asked the grin he wore growing bigger. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Toshiro's teasingly. "s..stop! you cant do this…that's not your body so give it back to Ichigo right now!" Toshiro demanded trying to suppress the blush that grew in his cheeks. Hichigo just made of face, "hm…ah no! if you don't already know, I don't get out that often… now that I am, I wanna enjoy whatever time I got before he wakes up" he said rolling his eyes.

Before Toshiro could say another word, Hichigo pressed his lips roughly against his. He bit down on the shinigami's lip causing the captain to let out a gasp, thus allowing his tongue to slip in. Toshiro couldn't stop the moan that slipped out as he felt the hollow's blue tongue explore his mouth. Hichigo grinned and started feeling the other's body, his hands trailing down to the young boy's member. Toshiro let out a sharp cry as he felt cold hands wrap themselves around his dick. His blush deepened as the hollow started kissing down the side of his neck. He couldn't stop the moans that left his throat as Hichigo began pumping his dick slowly before getting faster. He clutched the bed sheets tightly as he panted and moaned. " a…ah…hi..hichigo!!" he cried out. He wanted release and badly.

"told ya you'd be screaming it…" he said smirking. He leaned down and slowly traced the tip with his tongue. Taking the small whimper as a sign to continue, he started sucking on it and he sucked hard! "A..AH!! o…oh god…" Toshiro choked out, squeezing his eyes shut. _T…this feels amazing…i…I think I'm gonna…_he thought. Hichigo sucked harder and faster. Toshiro's moans grew louder and he bucked his hips little which got pinned down. Toshiro couldn't take it anymore and came in his mouth. Hichigo pulled away from the erection after making sure he got every last bit and kissed Toshiro, letting him taste himself. He pulled his lips away from Toshiro's and grabbed the bottle of lube Ichigo left on the table from before. Spreading some on his fingers, he pushed two into toshiro. Whimpers left the smaller shinigami's mouth when the fingers begin to pull in and out of his entrance, slowly and soon gaining speed after a third was in.

He kissed and bit Toshiro's neck. Enjoying the whimpers and moans he got. Sucking gently on the now bruised skin, he pulled his fingers out. "w…what are you doing…? Don't..stop" Toshiro said panting. "hm?...dont stop what?" Hichigo asked teasingly. "you know what I mean…" he muttered looking away embarrassed. " im afraid I don't know…you'll have to make your requests alitlte bit louder and clearer whitey-chan" he taunted. Yellow eyes meet lust filled blue green eyes. "…I want you…to fuck me now…you god damned hollow" Hitsugaya said through clenched teeth, irritated because he had to practically beg to be fucked. _Damn it…i shouldn't be doing this…I'm begging a hollow…a freakin hollow to fuck me…let alone that fact that its ichigo's hollow…he's gonna really upset if he…AAAHHHH!!!!!_ His thoughts interrupted by Hichigo thrusting his thrombing erection deep into the young captain.

Toshiro resisted the urge to scream from the pain that shot up from his entrance being invaded. His eyes widened and his grip on the sheets tightened to the point were his knuckles turned white. "f…fuck!" he gasped painfully. Hichigo, without a moment's hesitation and without letting him adjust, started thrusting deeply into tToshiro. After a couple of thrusts, he found his sweet spot and hit it hard. "HICHIGO!!!" Toshiro shrieked from both the pleasure and the pain. Lifting the boy up, he continued to thrust deeply and mercilessly. Every thrust hit that sweet spot and Toshiro's moans would get higher. Feeling like his dick had been forgotten; he started pumping himself in the same rhythm of hichigo's thrusts. "ah…ah…Hi..hichi…I'm...coming" Toshiro moaned, wrapping his arms around Hichigo's neck and his legs around his waist.

Hichigo groaned as he felt the muscles in Toshiro's ass tighten around him. He dug his black colored nails into Toshiro's hips as he felt himself getting close. "me…too" he gasped and crushed his lips against Toshiro's, getting a moan as a response. Toshiro broke the kiss, gasping for air and crying out as he came. Hichigo pushed his dick in as far as it could go before releasing himself into toshiro. Exhausted and sweaty, Toshiro fell back onto the bed. Hichigo pulled himself out and laid down beside him. Closing his eyes for a second, he cursed softly. "what?" Toshiro muttered glancing over at him. " he's waking up…I was hoping he would sleep alittle longer but I guess that aint happening" he grumbled. "ah crap!" Toshiro choked out sitting up, " help me clean up this mess this way he doesn't find out" he said panicked. "why bother?..he isn't gonna do anything to you…if anything he'll just yell at me and try to beat me up not that I'll let that happen." He chuckled softly. He leaned up and kissed Toshiro one last time gently on his bruised lips. " ja ne whitey-chan…lets have fun together real soon" he said grinning. Toshiro blushed deeply and nodded lightly.

Ichigo groaned as he woke up. It was 7am and man did he hate that stupid alarm clock. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. _What a weird dream…well atleast it was only a dream_ He thought.he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Toshiro, " ne…toshiro…ohayo" he whispered into his ear, kissing his neck. "…its morning already…ugh…let me sleep some more" he groaned turning over to face ichigo. That was a big mistake and he regretted it. Ichigo's eyes widened at the bite marks and hickeys on the other side of his lover's neck and the fact that his lips were bruised.

" you do know he's gonna kill you when he finds out right?" Zangetsu said rubbing his temples. Hichigo just shrugged and rolled his eyes, " it was worth it" he said. "HICHIGO!!!!" bellowed a very very pissed off Ichigo. " told ya he'd kill ya" Zangetsu muttered as Hichigo paled ever so slightly, " you really need to get a hobby that'll keep you outta of trouble" he said. "shit" Hichigo sighed. _Well it was worth getting the chance to fuck his lover _he thought small smile.

From that moment on, Ichigo made sure he never gave Hichigo a chance to take over even when he was asleep. Toshiro, though depressed that he would probably never see the hollow half again was also relieved. He didn't want to have to explain to Matsumoto why he was limping and complaining softly to himself abut having a sore ass ever again.

* * *

Ming: well there you have it..please be nice this is my first time writing yaoi. 

Ichigo (in a corner) : damn it…how dare he do that to my toshiro…I'll kill him!!

Toshiro: geez…atleast ichigo doesn't leave me that freakin sore…

Hichigo: but u seemed to like it a lot (grins evilly, wrapping an arm around his waist)

Ming: (pulled hichi-kun away and hugs him) u are so sexy when ur being evil w

Ichigo: (points a finger at hichigo) im so gonna kill you later

Hichigo: (sweatdrop) now now king..chill

All: see ya next time  
Ming: and please review and stay tuned for updates on my naruto fic and look for my newest bleach fic…don't got a title for it yet sweatdrop..


End file.
